Not For All My Little Words
by freckles-knows
Summary: Haruhi is leaving, and Kyoya might break.


**A/N: Its been a while. First off, SPOILERS-ish for the last chapter of Ouran. Second, this started a little over an hour ago as I was listening to a cover of the song "All My Little Words", hence the name of the fic, as I am apparently incapable of being original. I'll leave a link after the fic, I highly recommend listening to it at least once to give some background to this… well, bit of a mess. You might notice that there's no real paragraphs or paragraph structure, and this was done intentionally. I wrote this while listening to said cover-of-song on repeat well over 20 times. This is just how it flowed out as I was writing it. This is long enough, onto the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**

* * *

**

Kyoya sat stunned. The conversation reeled over and over in his mind.

She was going to do it then.

She loved the fool. And the fool was going to follow her to America. That irked him in a much different way. Over time, he had grown to tolerate and find some amusement in his friendship with the blond imbecile.

But the fact that she was leaving… That she had chosen _him_… It was almost too much to handle.

He had kept face during the goodbye celebration during Host Club. He had almost lost it when Hunny-senpai had questioned him near the balcony, but he had quickly recovered.

After the party was over, the costumers were slow to leave, hoping to remain longer in the presence of the two departing members. Kyoya could not stomach the scene and retired to the 3rd music room to balance out the final figures of the party.

The door opened easily to his touch. He sat at the same couch he had been sitting at for over two years and opened his books. After the figures for the party were finished, and they had made quite the bundle, he moved on to the impact the departure of their king and serving boy would cost them.

He almost didn't hear the door open.

There she stood. The girl turned boy turned girl. The commoner turned serving dog turned host. The honors student turned international student.

Whatever he called her, it didn't really matter, she still had that annoying habit of making him feel slightly uneasy. She was the only one who could ever guess correctly his motives. She was the one who could see through his mask, through his ruses. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"Kyoya-senpai. I thought I would find you here. What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

He ignored her questions completely. "Do you need something Haruhi?"

"Just to speak with you, senpai. I might not get the chance to do so for quite some time." She had ignored his behavior, obviously being quite used to it. Nothing was special about that exchange. They had had it maybe a hundred times. But it made him break.

She turned her back to him to flip on another light switch and he was up in a flash. When she turned back around, his hands were placed on either side of her against the wall.

The way she looked up at him reminded him of a bed far away, lost in time. He ignored the feeling inside him.

"So you're leaving then?"

No answer.

"With him." Not a question, a statement.

Still, it received no answer.

He could never read her. Her face was impassive as ever, even though the circumstances were quite unnatural. The Shadow King was not supposed to loose his cool.

"I could give you anything if you stayed, Haruhi."

"You could not give me what this chance could."

Finally a response. Just not the one he wanted.

"I could take you anywhere you wanted."

Silence, again. A change of tactics, then.

"I could make you pay-"

"You already have."

"-and pay."

She had been expecting that, then. She could read him, apparently with ease.

He dropped his hands. The exchange had been short, but already he felt drained. This was not supposed to have happened. He was not supposed to have had any sort of conversation resembling this with her, ever. Still, nothing had been resolved, and he needed to get it over with as quickly as he could.

"Not for anything?"

"No, senpai. Not for anything you could offer or give me. You cannot make me stay."

'…here with you.' The words were not uttered aloud, and he knew they never would be. He heard them all the same.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, turned his back to her, and returned to his seat. After he settled himself, he looked back up at her as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Haruhi, you fly off quite soon. I saw Tamaki's arrangements for the two of you. Just know I have a plan in place for you when you get there so he cannot easily bother you incessantly, and to make it so you two wont actually be living in the same place."

"Thank you, senpai."

"If that's all, I will see you tomorrow." He looked back down at his books as she walked out the door.

He would never hear what she had come to the room to say, and she would never tell anyone what had happened. That much he knew.

What else he knew was that he had a half formed plan in his mind. It might make her rue this day. But, if it were done under the guise of friendship, there would be little he could do.

His calculating smirk found its way back onto his face for the first time in days.

* * *

**A/N: Well then. Link to the video of the song I was listening too (highly recommend!) you have to copy/paste and change 'DOT' to a '.' :**

**youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=CUgdQKigCf0**

**That's all for now.**


End file.
